Love
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: Sonic and Amy are finally married and have a one night honeymoon, as Amy finds out she is pregnant how will Sonic react? Will the baby be safe from eggman?
1. Chapter 1 Love at home

Amy- 21

Sonic-24

Tails-21

Cream- 19

Shadow- 24

maria- 22

Rouge- 27

knuckles- 25

**Station Square, Rose House, 5:30 pm**

The door opened to show the Blue hedgehog with 3 slicked back quills and emerald green eyes,  
wearing a black tuxedo with red speed shoes. He carried his newly wed Rose pink Hedgehog wife bridal  
style as she wore a long white dress and a veil over her deep green eyes. She held close to him purring  
softly as she nuzzled him.  
Sonic: Told you I would get us home faster than that little ole limo you got.

Amy: Yes I agree you were right, but i never doubted you for a second sonic the hedgehog.

She kissed him passiontly as he returned the kiss a second after. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before  
they had to breath for air.

Amy: remind me why we couldnt go somewhere more romantic for our honeymoon.

Sonic: Because you know that I dont want to show you that i love you by taking you to a big fancy hotel,  
I want to show you by making this better than any hotel on mobuis.

Amy: mm, and how is that?

Sonic: well first i will cook you the best dinner ever!

Amy Sighed knowing part of it would be chilidogs or most of it.

**After Dinner**

Amy put the dishes in the sink as sonic was cleaning the table off. Amy looked over to the clock to see it  
was getting late around seven o'clock. She then began feeling her instincts as a grown hedgehog begin  
taking over as she stared at Sonic. She turned away trying to keep a hold of herself, But Sonic was going  
through the same thing also as it showed on his back spines which stood straight up from his instinct to  
mate.

Amy: How about we go watch a movie before we go to bed, maybe something romantic?

She had to think of something to keep her distracted from her instincts though she knew it would be  
hard.

Sonic: sure why not.

They made there way to the living room as Amy put in twilight and sonic sat on the couch. Amy sat next  
to him nuzzling up to his chest fur that was exposed since he toke off his tuxedo vest. She heard his  
heart beat which stayed at a beat sounding like heaven to her.

Amy: Your heart beat is very fast Sonikku

Sonic: Is it now? I wouldnt have guessed so.

She giggled at his reply as he kissed her forehead. As the movie began getting to the sexual part, Amy  
felt herself getting aroused imagining it being her and sonic. Sonic was trying not to notice it but the  
sounds began making him slightly aroused but not to the full point. Amy got an idea to make there first  
night better.

Amy: Sonikku, I have an idea, meet me upstairs in 5 minutes, in our room.

she purred seductivly kissing his cheek walking upstairs swaying her hips. Sonic began getting nervous  
knowing what would happen. he paced back and forth then sat on the couch fiddling his thumbs till 5  
minutes was up he walked up the stairs taking deep breathes. He stopped in front of the door opening  
it, he walked in to see candles lit around the bed with a strong smell of flowers from the candles.

Amy: hello Sonikku

he turned to see Amy in full nude only with a robe around her body. He felt his nose gush in nosebleed  
as he quickly wiped it away. his felt turned bright red from the sight as he was unable to speak.

Amy: im guessing you like what your seeing

He only could nod still staring at her body.

Amy: well your gonna like it even more

She walked towards him pressing her body against his pushing him backwards laying him on the bed.  
He managed to ask her one question.

Sonic: A-A-Ames are you sure about this?

She giggled at his shyness kissing him reassuring him. His instincts wiped away all his worries as he gave  
a low growl to her whole kissing. Amy broke the kiss taking off her robe showing her body but the parts  
were covered by her fur making sonic annoyed by that. She sat on his stomach close to his groin  
rubbing herself moaning. Sonic got aroused while watching this as his hands rubbed her hips. Amy then  
squeaked when she felt something poke her rump, she climbed off him seeing his full erect manhood  
poking out from his blue fur.

Amy: excited already are we?

She purred stroking one finger over it making sonic moan and squirm. She kissed the tip of it making  
him moan louder and shudder. she wrapped her mouth around it.

Sonic: Oh! AMY YES LIKE THAT!

Sonic moaned out her name panting as she bobbed her head up and down deep throating it  
completely. As she continued savoring the taste she loved the sound of her husband moaning and  
yelping her name over and over. Once she knew he was gonna let loose she stroked his shaft sucking  
the tip then used her free hand to rub his fuzzy orbs. the three way action sent Sonic over the edge as  
he screamed amys name orgasming in her mouth. She slurped down every drop letting go of his  
manhood. Sonic panted hard from the strong orgasm, Amy kissed him as sonic began rubbing her  
breasts making Amy moan between the kiss.

Amy: Sonikku its your turn to pleasure me..

Amy moved off of him laying on the bed spreading her legs. Sonic gave a low growl placing his head  
between her legs, he poked her flower with his tongue to make it emerge from the fur, she moaned  
louder as he sucked on her love button. She wrapped her legs around his head stroking his quills as he  
began licking furiously into it making her scream his name. she felt the pleasure rise in the area as she  
released onto his muzzle, he lapped up every drop smriking sitting up.

Sonic: you taste wonderful ames

Amy: you too Sonikku, just give me a minute.

Sonic: okay

As Amy toke a break sonic grabbed the lubrication putting it on his manhood.

Amy: okay im ready

Sonic climbed between Amy's legs positioning himself.

Sonic: ready Amy, this is gonna hurt a little

Amy: im ready

Sonic pushed himself through her barrier as she whined a little then sighed as the pain was short.

Amy: Okay sonic im ready

Sonic: okay hang on tight

Amy wrapped her legs and arms around him as he began thrusting and humping his lover at a fast rate.

Amy: AH YES SONIC MORE!

Amy Moaned and screamed his name between the pants as sweat began forming on both of them.  
Sonic began increasing his speed as he knew it was getting closer.

Amy: **SONIC!**

Sonic: **AAAAMMMMYYYYY!**

they both released at the same time as sonic squirted his juices deep inside amys womb. Amys juices  
splashed onto sonics groin as he closed the gap between there groin. They panted then kissed  
romantically.

Amy: I love you Sonic T. Hedgehog

Sonic: and I Love you Amy Rose T. Hedgehog

Sonic froze as he noticed that he forgot something.

Amy: whats wrong Sonic

Sonic: I just realized I forgot the condom.

Amy: don't worry Sonikku were married, condoms aren't needed, plus you know I've wanted to start a  
family.

Sonic: yea your right

They climbed under the covers nuzzling close falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby On the way

**2 weeks later**

Amy paced back and forth in the bathroom. She had been having morning sickness for the whole week as sonic had gone to the store to buy some medicine. She looked over and over at the pregnancy test impatient to see what it had to say. then the timer went off and she picked it up, both lines showed " ++".

Amy: I knew it I Knew it!

She squealed twirling around, she later walked downstairs just as sonic got back holding the bottle of medicine.

Sonic: I got some medicine to stop the morning sickness for ya hope it will work

Amy: sonikku I don't need that silly medicine, it might not work for us!

Sonic: what do you mean by "us?"

Amy handed him the pregnancy test. Sonic looked over it as his legs began feeling like jelly. He sat on the stool studdering to get out a question.

Sonic: A-A-A-A-A-Amy, H-How L-Long have y-y-you K-Know this.

Amy: I just figured out today silly, i told you it was silly to wear a condom, cause now were gonna have a family!

Amy Hugged him as sonic was still shocked from it all.

Sonic: o-oh gheeesh

Then Amy had to run back to the bathroom as her stomach rejected what else was in it.

Sonic: here we go again

Sonic followed in to comfort amy.

**5 months later**

Amy: sonikku! Sonic! **SOOONNIICC!**

Sonic jumped up from the bed as amy stood beside him dressed in a maturity shirt over her swollen stomach, her red pants and red shoes with a white stripe.

Sonic: whats wrong Ames, You didnt go into labor did you!?

Amy: what!? Sonic if I did I would smack you awake not yell! Were gonna be late for the check up!

Sonic: oh right sorry!

Sonic whirled from the bed putting on his speed shoes, gloves and vest picking up amy running out. They arrived at the hospital right as the doctor came out to call for them.

Doctor: ah Sonic its good to see your here

Sonic: we wouldnt be late for this doc.

Doctor: come on in amy and lets see how the child is doing

They followed him to the room as amy laid on the bed raising her shirt exposing her stomach.

Doctor: okay Mrs. Rose were just gonna see if the baby is growing correctly

He placed the scanner on her stomach as she shivered from the coldness.

Doctor: well everything sounds, and looks okay, take a listen

the doctor turned the volume up as they heard the heart beat which was going fast.

Amy: are you sure thats supposed to sound okay?

Doctor: well seeing how the child has a amount of chaos energy just like Sonic here, that it is normal. Now why dont you look at the image

They looked to see the image of the small hedgehog baby, they could tell it wasnt gonna look like sonic as they didnt see any spines sticking up.

Doctor: Would you like to know the gender?

Amy: well i would, but i dont think sonic does

Sonic: well if you want to know then i do

Doctor: well there is nothing of showing of a male hedgehog like the normal sticking up spines, or the claws on the toes. So its most likely a girl.

Amy squealed with joy as sonic rubbed the back of his head laughing. They left from the doctors office afterwards heading to station square.

Amy: Sonic why dont we go shopping for some things, you can go over to the track if you want

Sonic: Hm, I suppose, we got nothing else to do after all.

Amy: Yay!

Sonic picked amy up running to the mall putting her down in the baby department, kissing her before saying goodbye then running off.

Amy: I swear he needs to slow down once and awhile.

Amy went to shopping for baby supplies as Sonic ran over to the track watching all the runners circle the track.

Sonic: hehe, these slow pokes cant run worth a crap!

Sonic darted through the track confusing all the runners then he stopped by the soda dispenser getting a water. He began thinking about Amy and the baby, wondering if everything would be okay.

Sonic: I hope this will work out, but if knux and rouge can do it, and shadow and maria then i guess i can do it also, you just gotta remain chill sonic.

He sighed drinking the rest of the water. just as he finshed it there was a loud explosion as the ground rumbled, people ran everywhere in panic as smoke came from the mall.

Sonic: Oh just great!

Sonic ran into the mall seeing a large robot reaching into the baby department, he saw Amy was trying to keep away from it but it kept getting closer and closer to her.

Sonic: AMY!

Amy: SONIC HELP ME!

Sonic spindashed up into the air bouncing off the robots head then right through its center skidding to a stop infront of amy picking her up running out as the robot exploded.

Amy: Oh Thank you sonikku!

Amy kissed sonic as she hugged him. He ran out of the mall setting her outside.

Sonic: No problem Amy, are you sure your okay?

She nodded as sonic put his hand on her stomach.

Sonic: well i can tell shes okkay since you nor I would let nothing happen to her

Sonic looked up meeting into Amys eyes as she smiled warmly at him. It was then sonic felt a strong kick from inside the womb.

Sonic: well she has her mothers strong legs for chasing me

they laughed at what sonic said as Sonic stood up picking her up running off home.


	3. Chapter 3 Scourge Attacks

**The Next Week**

Amy Sat at home with her pet Chao Manik who was mostly yellow with blue detail. She rubbed her exposed stomach purring softly to herself as manik laid on her knee sleeping.

Amy: its so hard to believe this all, im married to sonikku, now im expecting his child. Oh Manik all my dreams are coming true!

She squealed to herself but it was still able to wake Manik. He crawled ontop of her stomach going to sleep. she rested her head on the pillow going to sleep also. As outside she was being watched, the figured showed to be Scourge as he spread his wide smirk. He unlocked the front door with his claw, opening the door going inside. He snikered walking up to the couch amy was on, He pressed the button on his watch that changed his form to look back just like Sonic. He rubbed her cheek walking to the other side of the couch crouching down beside her. He leaned forward licking her cheek causing Amy to open her eyes.

Amy: S-Sonic? What are you doing back so early? I thought you and Tails were going to green hill?

Scourge: Oh yea, we were, but tails went by himself, i wanted to see you is all

He rubbed his hand on her stomach, Amy moved away from him standing up knowing something wasnt right.

Amy: You said you would call before you got home

Scourge: I didnt think i had time for that, i just had to see you

In a swing Amy hit Scourge on the head with her piko hammer , breaking the watch causing him to turn back to his form.

Amy: I Knew it was you Scourge!

Scourge: Grr! Your gonna pay for that pinky!

He jumped at Amy as she was able to move away in time, knowing she couldnt fight while pregnant she ran out the front door as Scourge recovered from the jump. She pulled out her phone calling Sonic

Sonic: Hey Amy is something wrong?

Amy: Sonic! Its Scourge! He is after me! You gotta help me please!

Sonic: Okay Amy hang on I will be right there!

Sonic hung up as Amy tosses the phone trying to gain more speed, till scourge whirled infront of her causing her to fall back as she held her stomach to make sure it didnt get harmed.

Scourge: No where to run now eh Pinky?

Amy swung her hammer at him but he grabbed it by the handle flinging it away.

Scourge: like that will work again!

Amy: SOOOOOOOOONNIIICC! HELP MEE!

Scourge reared back his hand slapping her across the cheek making her quills flop around her face.

Scourge: Ole Blue isnt here to save ya!

He slapped her again as she was unable to do anything but protect her stomach to make sure he didnt hit it. He then punched her hitting her eye as it swelled up.

Scourge: Hehe! Looks like your done for now!

As he reared back his fist again but it was grabbed by Sonic who punched him in the jaw knocking him away. He bent down to Amy helping her sit up.

Sonic: Amy Im sorry I couldnt be here sooner!

Amy: its okay Sonikku Im fine

Sonic: No your not look at your eye and your cheeks! I'll Kill that bastard for what he did to you!

Sonic stood up to see Scourge was gone. He growled as Amy grabbed his arm.

Amy: sonic please just get me home i feel tired from this.

Sonic: Yes Amy, If you say

Sonic picked Amy up running back to the house putting her on the couch. He ran to the kitchen getting a pack of ice putting it on her eye. He then bent down kissing her stomach.

Sonic: Im so glad you both are okay

Amy: Yes i know

Sonic: from now im gonna make sure nothing more happens to you, im gonna protect you from now on for ever.

Amy giggled kissing his forehead

Amy: I Love you Sonic

Sonic: And I love you Amy

Sonic leaned up kissing her romantically as Amy ran her fingers through his quills. They laid on the couch as Amy fell to sleep as Sonic stayed up watching Tv with Manik who didnt know what had gone on.


	4. Chapter 4 Parks cant relax

**3 months later**

Amy groaned in pain as her back was sore from walking and carrying the baby supplies to the room, she sat on the couch as sonic continued to run the things upstairs.

Amy: urgh, Pregnancy is the worst thing ever when it comes to back pains!

Sonic walked downstairs putting his hands on her shoulders massaging them.

Sonic: Maybe you should just relax for the day, let me handle everything, I promise you I will get everything done!

Amy: Oh sonic you dont need to do that! Im just tired is all, you try carrying this hedgie in your stomach for 8 months and see how you feel

Sonic kisses her cheek continuing to massage her as she began moaning with pleasure of it. he purred nuzzling her as he wrapped his arms around her.

sonic: You just sit here. Relax. Let me handle the baby room. Let me handle lunch. Let me handle everything in the world for you.

Amy: Fiine but if you complain once you gotta clean every inch of this house

Sonic: deal!

He ran upstairs doing the chores around the house, he sat up the baby crib, put all the nessisties around the room, then went downstairs cooking them lunch, he cooked him chilidogs and Amy Pizza since she crazed for it almost all the time. He darted into the living room handing her the plate as she happily toke it.

Amy: Oh Sonic Your so kind, I just cant believe you did all of this in less than half an hour.

Sonic: yep, its all in the speed baby

Amy giggled as Sonic kissed her cheek.

Amy: your so silly Sonikku

Sonic: well how about we go to park for awhile, maybe like a marriaged Date?

Amy: fine but i dont see how I can relax while walking

Sonic picked her up running out. They made there way to the park as sonic put her down on the bridge. He toke her hand kissing it causing her to giggle blushing a light red.

Amy: Sonic you dont have to be so romantic for this, its embarrassing!

Sonic: Well dont focus on it being embarrassing M'Lady

Amy: Oh Sonikku! My Fair knight!

He put a hand on her hip walking down the bridge to the park side. From a distance they were being watch, a old man sat in a hover mobile with two robots by his side.

Robot one: shall we attack Doctor?

Eggman: Wait till his guard is at its lowest, he still has it up

Robot two: Yes sir

Sonic sat Amy on the park bench as she rubbed her ankles.

Amy: And you thought this would relax me

Sonic: sorry Ames, im not a women to know about women parts while pregnant.

Amy: Its okay sonikku

He sat next to her slumping as he sighed. He nuzzled her cheek purring as she purred also.

Eggman: Okay now!

the two robots blasted out from the bushes firing missles at him. Sonic caught sight just in time to grab amy moving out of the way as the explosion hit. He sat her near a tree.

Sonic: stay here, I got this

He blured off right after he said that running at the robots.

Amy: BE CAREFUL SONIC!

Her voice was deafened from the explosion and firing. She put her hands on her cheeks watching the battle . While from behind her a hand quickly grabbed her arm and covered her mouth pulling her away as her screams were muffled and she squirmed to get free. Once sonic spindashed through both robots as they exploded he saw amy was gone as he turned his head back and forth looking for her.

Sonic: AMY!? AAAAAMMMMY!? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYY!**

He didnt hear anything and began running to look for her. While she was squirming behind a tree as Scourge was holding her still and had her mouth covered.

Scourge: Hehe, now I can finally finish what i started! and Sonic will never save you this way!

Scourge put his hand on her cheeks forcing her to kiss him as tears ran down her cheeks.

Scourge: sweet lips, tasting like sugar!

Amy: L-L-Let Me Go!

She punched and elbowed him managing to break free as she began running off. Scourge growled catching his breath before running after. Sonic Had stopped in the middle of the park field looking around before he saw Amy.

Sonic: AMY!

Amy: SONI-

Her foot got caught on a branch as she began falling, Sonic swiftly moved to catch her before she fell.

Sonic: Amy I got so Worried what happened!?

Amy: Its scourge Sonic! You gotta stop him! Before either of us gets hurt!

Sonic: right!

Sonic moved Amy behind him as Scourge caught up, he smirked at the sight.

Scourge: ah true love! its so beautiful! Brings a tear to my eye! Now move out of the way Sonic, i gotta say, your wife has a nice pair of sweet lips!

Sonic folded his ears back growling loudly glaring at Scourge.

Sonic: Your gonna wish you havent done that you Bastard!

Sonic Spindashed towards Scourge starting the battle as Amy Stepped back to get out of the way.

**Later**

After what seemed hours both scourge and sonic stopped panting, covered in scratches and bruises.

Scourge: this just got boring, im outta here, see ya later blue and pinky

Scourge flipped a warp ring running through the portal. After he left Amy Ran over to sonic.

Amy: sonikku! Are you okay im soo sorry!

Sonic: Ames you dont gotta be sorry, that bastard got what he deserved.

Amy: but now your hurt and bruised!

Sonic: just a few marks, nothing that wont go away

Amy: if you Say so.

Sonic: lets get back home so we dont have to run into any more troubles

He picked her up running home setting her on the couch. She pulled him onto the couch grabbing the first aid kit off the table.

Sonic: Ames I dont need this stuff im fine I tell ya.

Amy: Im your wife i will say when your fine or not.

She wrapped his wounds up with bandages then kissed every single one then kissed him.

Sonic: Ames I think your worrying a little to much

Amy: Sonic i just want you to be safe is all

Sonic: Im more worried about YOU being safe, i will be fine, i just dont want anything to happen to either of you.

He laid back on the couch as she crawled ontop of him laying beside so she wasnt on her stomach. she Nuzzled under his muzzle purring and licking his cheek. He purred back letting her contuine as she sat ontop of him kissing his forehead. He kissed her stomach rubbing his hands on her legs and hips.

Amy: I love you my Handsome blue hedgehog

Sonic: and I love you, My lovely Pink Hedgehog, now and forever

Sonic purred nuzzling her stomach as she leaned over his head twirling his quills in her fingers, he heard the kicks from the baby inside its womb responding to his purrs. He then noticed Amy got heaver ontop of his head.

Sonic: ames?

He moved out from under her to see she fell asleep. He smiled laying her head on a pillow covering her with a blanket, he sat at the other side of the couch watching tv during the whole night.


End file.
